


Pydia AU: Stay (A Walkthrough of Story in Words & Graphic + GIFS)

by catvampcrazines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A few things do., Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst, Car Accident, Coping, Dream World, Emotional Trauma, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It Ending, Future!Pydia, Guilt, Happy Ending, Mystery, Some dialog taken from the movie., Stay AU, Story illustrated in gifs., Violence, about to be engaged in reality, ending deviates from the movie, faux character death, gifs, graphics and story, it's not really his and Lydia's past, mentions of belief of character death., retrograde character amnesia sort of, taken back to a early!future!Pydia when we hit deeper into the Stay scape.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are awake. Peter, look around you. It’s not perfect, but if this is a dream, the whole world is inside it. </p><p>It just hurts too much. I wish you didn’t have to see this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pydia AU: Stay (A Walkthrough of Story in Words & Graphic + GIFS)

**Author's Note:**

> I drove myself sleepless and a bit batty putting this together. Stay is one of my favorite movies and this entire set of gifs has an insane number of frames. There was a lot of sniffling and crying because I was so deep into this 'verse. *shiver* It took about a week to compulsively get this done with not even with PS, but Image Ready. I couldn't let it have a sad ending for them, so...

 

 

> ****
> 
> **Pydia AU: STAY.**
> 
> Peter Hale is dying. His mind - attempting to manage fierce pain and grief, avoid shutting down - creates an alternate reality… and a mystery in which Lydia Martin has been deceased for years. (It rewinds them to a time in their relationship when they tenuously regarded each other as frenemies…companions even, without them labeling it so, layering on this reality.) 
> 
> Peter is the only person the deceased banshee can communicate with—and because the underworld she often sneaks away from coldly refuses to give her answers, Peter is also the only one she can ask to find out how she died. She has no memory of it–and, curiously, neither does Peter.
> 
> He investigates and begins to suspect that Lyd was killed and not by something supernatural. Days and nights blend together and they become closer. They find ways to connect through touch–the barrier between reality and dream weakening in spots. (A comforting hand on his forehead at the accident; Lydia’s frantic reaction to the state he’s in there–also bleeding in as she scrambles to clean up wine that she’s knocked over.)
> 
> As everything grows darker and connections fail; more fragments of reality, the depth of their relationship, the accident, slip in. He’s horrified as a sense of guilt builds overwhelmingly stronger in him; still he chases answers, if more desperately–leads turning corners to bloodshed and rage, shock, glitches of his brain and this world as he struggles to find the truth. 
> 
>  
> 
> Those slivers of a different them don’t fit here. They’d never gotten to a place where a romantic relationship was possible and he’d never nervously fingered a ring in his pocket for weeks. He’d never, from the driver’s seat beside her, watched helplessly as her body thrashed around in an rolling, upending, spinning car. _It makes his head ache brutally._
> 
> He reels, continuing their search… until he fully remembers the car accident and realizes he’s retreated into fantasy, fooled himself for a while, for the second time in his life as a means of coping. It’s too much for his mind to keep the world intact through the pain and the burying belief that he’d seen Lydia die in the accident.
> 
> The world begins to break apart and disappear in wisps of light and color. Lydia finds him, because as much as they’ve shared, his distress and confusion, even though she’s been dead for _years_ , has radiated increasingly from him. And she’s scared. He tells her what is happening, what this all is, and they argue: he wishes he could stay; she’d be here. He’s dying and it’s _his_ fault she’s dead and it’s too painful now. 
> 
> She doesn’t want to let him go that easily. Doesn’t buy it. Maybe someone did something to him while he was hunting down answers. They can figure this out together–but neither of them will because he has to wake up.
> 
>  --
> 
> **E** ven as he drifts back to reality, a large part of Peter believes he’s only pasting her face onto another’s.
> 
> **Peter** [whispering to Lydia]: Forgive me.
> 
>  

__

( **Stiles:** Hey, Peter. Listen, I was driving right behind you. You didn’t do anything wrong. Alright? Your front tire blew. It wasn’t your fault.)

 **Lydia** : Th-there wasn’t anything you could do. You’re going to be alright. I’m alright. It’s not anybody’s fault. Look at me, Peter. Look at me. … Just hold on, okay? Scott and Derek are here too.

 **Peter:** That’s my girl, right there. That’s my girl. Will you marry me? [weak shuddering breaths] Will you marry me?

_Yes._

Will you marry me?

__

_Yes, Pete._

 

> (Werewolves and banshees don’t die easy and luckily the pack had been traveling as a caravan of cars, headed back home together. Lydia and Peter recover together. One day, pressing his face into her hair, he tells her about the world that grief and guilt had sent him to.)
> 
>  
> 
> ([♥](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/myteenwolf)) In set form on Tumblr: **[x](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/post/93130914618/you-are-awake-peter-look-around-you-its-not)**


End file.
